Wirelessly controllable light fixtures may not come provided with means for attaching them to a variety of support structures such as walls and ceilings. A traditional light fixture may include means for attaching itself to one type of support structure (e.g., wall or ceiling) via one type of connection (e.g., hanging from a ceiling). Therefore, these types of light fixtures do not provide any flexibility in regards to the type of support structure required for attachment or to the type of connection used for attaching the light fixture to the support structure.